Apostando por lo nuestro
by ChristinaCca
Summary: Debido a la creciente fama de sus padres, Bella se ve obligada a mudarse al centro de Manhattan ya que era la única de su familia que se oponía; En su nuevo instituto conoce al famoso actor hollywoodense Edward Cullen ¿Llegará a surgir algo entre ambos?
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo 1**

**Prólogo**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo 16 años y soy hija de dos de los actores del momento. Odio ser el centro de atención, pero con la fama de mis padres y el llamativo de mis hermanos es imposible no llamarla.

Mi hermana Rosalie tiene 17 años, en comparación conmigo, ama ser el centro de todo y que los chicos besen el suelo por el que pasa, tiene sus defectos y sus virtudes pero no es la rubia tonta y creída que la gente cuando la ve piensa, es extrovertida, agradable, simpática, divertida y no muy romántica.

Mi hermano Jasper tiene 18 años, es generoso, tranquilo, inteligente, dulce pero a su manera, preciso, muy romántico para mi gusto y aunque me lo niegue le encanta que las chicas vayan tras él, exactamente igual que a mi hermana Rosalie, solo que ella no se molesta en negarlo.

Mis padres Renee y Charlie Swan con sus años que tampoco son muchos se conservan perfectamente, ambos se dedican a actuar mayoritariamente en películas y aman los domingos familiares, en cambio yo a diferencia de mi familia, soy baja, pecosa, sin curvas y con un pelo imposible de controlar, aparte de lo evidente soy antisocial, tímida, introvertida y torpe, la oveja extraña de la familia.

Nos acabamos de mudar a Manhattan, la ciudad de los cotilleos, de la moda, del cine… en fin mi propia tortura.

Mis padres están a punto de empezar la grabación de otra película, a Jasper le queda un año para entrar a la universidad, Rosalie esta comenzado su carrera como diseñadora y modelo, y yo comienzo mi último curso en el instituto, de vuelta a empezar de cero, de nuevo a ser la rara del instituto simplemente porque me guste el fútbol, la play, comer porquería y odie la moda… pero a pesar de todo aquí me encuentro en el coche con mi familia camino a nuestra nueva vida.

**Christina.**


	2. Conociendo el terreno

**Capítulo 2**

**Conociendo el terreno**

Llegamos a nuestra nueva casa casi adentrada la noche y me quedé sorprendida, no me gustaban las casas ostentosas pero esta simplemente era preciosa y acogedora, quizá un pelín grande pero preciosa de igual manera. Me encantó todo de ella el jardín, la piscina, la fachada, el garaje, los ventanales… al parecer tampoco iba a ser tan malo vivir aquí, me moría por ver el interior.

- ¿Te piensas quedar a dormir en el coche o entras a casa?- Estaba tan adentrada en mis pensamiento sobre la casa que no me fijé en que la puerta estaba abierta y Jazz detrás de esta.

- ¿A ti que te parece?- Salí sin pensar en mis problemas con mis propios pies, por lo que salte del coche al suelo con la mala suerte de engancharme el cordón de mis gastadas converse en la puerta, esperé el golpe pero no llegó.

- Y como siempre la suerte te vuelve a esquivar… Sinceramente no se si sobrevivirías sin mi.-Jasper me agarró antes de que me pegara contra el suelo y después de levantarme me revolvió el pelo, sabiendo que odiaba cuando me hacía eso.

- Créeme que si.- Le saqué la lengua y me dirigí a casa enfurruñada pero no llegué muy lejos ya que el idiota de mí querido hermanito me levantó en volandas haciéndome cosquillas.

- Vamos Bells. ¿Sabes que lo hago sin pensar, verdad?- No tuve oportunidad de contestarle ya que las lágrimas corrían a chorros por mi rostro.

- Jazz te per-do-do-no per-pero para.- En ese mismo instante paró de hacerme cosquillas, me bajó, se carcajeo de mi aspecto y me dijo:

- Siempre gano.- Y con eso se metió corriendo en casa.

- ¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!- Le grité sabiendo que estaría escuchándome desde detrás de la puerta.

- ¡PERO ME QUIERES!-Después se escuchó un portazo y a Rose riéndose, ___'__'idiotas'' _. Me olvidé de ellos y entré dentro, como me imaginaba era igual de impresionante tanto por dentro como por fuera. El suelo de toda la casa era de parket, se podía ver ventanales por todas partes y una decoración muy hogareña pero a la vez con un toque moderno.

La cocina, la biblioteca, el salón, el comedor, un despacho y uno de los baños se encontraban en el primer piso, las habitaciones de invitados y las nuestras en el segundo piso, junto a un pequeño gimnasio-spa, dos baños más y en el tercer piso una terraza vanguardista. Deambulando por el primer piso encontré una escalera escondida tras una pequeña puerta, abrí la puerta y descendí por las escaleras, en el momento en que pisé aquella sala supe que iba a pasar mucho rato dentro de ella, era increíble en un rincón había como ocho puffs con un mini escenario en el centro, también una cancha de baloncesto, dos pequeñas porterías de fútbol, ordenadores, una tele enorme con miles de juegos, películas, CDs… la habitación de mis sueños, pensé.

- ¿Que te parece la casa, pequeña?- Pegué un brinco cuando escuché a Charlie detrás mía.

- Ah… hola papá, es perfecta.

- ¿Esta habitación o la casa en general?- Conociendo a Charlie y Renee sabia que habían montado todo esto para que me sintiese más cómoda y relajada pero una habitación con mis pasatiempos preferidos no mejoraría lo que suponía empezar una nueva vida en un nuevo hogar.

- Me encanta la casa al completo, de verdad papa.- Se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara que le hacia parecer unos años más joven.

- Hija se que te va a costar adaptarte a estar aquí, al instituto, pero enseguida conocerás gente y todo volverá a ser como antes, como en Forks.- A veces sentía que mis padres no me conocían, los quería pero no se daban cuenta de que no era una chica muy sociable.

- No te preocupes papa, me acostumbraré, solo que echaré de menos a la abuela.- Mi abuela Marie era uno de los pilares más importantes de mi vida, pero por más que le insistimos no quiso venir, sabíamos que era porque en aquella casa de Forks guardaba sus recuerdos más felices junto a mi abuelo Phil, pero la echaba de menos, aparte de mi abuela, era mi amiga, mi confidente, mi maestra, mi segunda mamá… la iba a extrañar mucho.

- Iremos a verla pronto hija, ella estará bien.- Me besó la frente y se fue.

Ya no tenía ganas de inspeccionar más la habitación por lo que subí a mi cuarto, era simple pero bonito, las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul cielo, al igual que en el resto de la casa las ventanas eran gigantes, los muebles eran de madera de un tono claro, mi cama estaba en el lado izquierdo de la habitación enfrente de una de las ventanas, encima del cabecero tenía una estantería repleta de mis libro favoritos, al otro lado del cuarto había otra estantería con juegos de la play y CDs de música, al fondo estaba la tele y la radio, junto a unos fotos de mis pequeño grupo de amigos de Forks, pero lo mejor de todo fue que tenía mi propio cuarto de baño.

Cogí mi pijama que era una camisa enorme de color gris con Patricio en el centro y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color, y me metí en el baño.

No tardé mucho en salir del servicio, en 10 minutos estaba duchada, vestida y peinada, así que me metí en la cama e intenté dormir pero por más que lo intentaba no podía cerrar los ojos y simplemente no pensar en como sería el instituto, si conocería gente, si me juzgarían por mi apariencia, si me verían como un bicho raro, si encajaría en esta nueva vida… simplemente no podía dejar de darle vueltas al mismo tema.

- _Jasper deja de empujarme si no quieres que…-_ Como tantas otras veces esos dos pares de cotillas se encontraban detrás de mi puerta intentando escuchar algo sobre lo que hablar en el desayuno.

- Chicos podéis pasar.- Decidí interrumpirlos antes de que la discusión aumentara de nivel.- ¿Que estáis haciendo?- No se dignaron a responderme ninguno de los dos hasta que se tumbaron en la cama dejándome a mí en el medio sin apenas poder mover el cuerpo.

- Bells estás deseando desaparecer para no ir mañana al instituto y voluntariamente estamos aquí para ofrecerte nuestro apoyo.- Intentó contener la risa pero no la aguanto por mucho tiempo.

- No estoy deseando nada de eso Jasper a si que deja de hacer el idiota si no quieres que…- Iba a replicar pero me callé porque ambos estaban mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Me rendí demasiado pronto.- Vosotros nunca lo entenderíais… encajáis en cualquier sitio, os relacionáis con la gente, sabéis manejar cualquier situación, nadie os juzga por como sois porque os consideran perfectos, os encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con la moda, estáis deseosos por comenzar esta nueva vida llena de fama y popularidad y … en cambio yo no encajo en ningún lado, incluso en Forks solo tenia tres amigos, no me relaciono con nadie, odio nuestra nueva vida, odio la fama, odio la popularidad y odio la moda, debería encantarme la moda como a las chicas normales pero yo…- Pequeñas lágrimas apenas perceptibles corrían ya por mi mejilla.

- Bells mírame.- Rose intentó levantarme la cabeza pero no quería mirarla a los ojos por lo que siguió hablando.- Bells no te tienes que preocupar por lo que piensen o digan los demás, la gente que te quiera conocer se llevará con ella una amiga para siempre, en la que podrá confiar, con la que podrá reírse, jugar a la play, al fútbol, al baloncesto, aprender a bailar, ir a la playa, a la montaña e incluso al centro comercial más grande de Manhattan para pasar una tarde compras.- No lo pude evitar, una sonrisa asomó por mi rostro y me reí como no lo había echo en días.- De verdad Bells vales más de lo que tu te crees.

- Además aquí tienes a tu perfecto hermanito para machacar al que se meta contigo.- Rose y yo lo miramos con el ceño fruncido y nos reímos de la mueca que hizo.- Enanas admitirlo, todos me temen.

- Jasper no es a ti concretamente a quien temen, lo que temen realmente es que tu perfecta hermanita tenga que ir a patearles el culo por meterse contigo.-Jazz se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, parecía un crío.

- Rosalie y Jasper Swan si no vais a dejar de discutir, os podéis ir al jardín a dormir.- Me tapé la cabeza con la sabana y cerré los ojos.- Buenas noches chicos, os quiero.

- Buenas noches Bellys, buenas noches Barbie, os quiero.

- ¡JASPER!-Gritamos Rose y yo a la vez.

- Os quiero enanas, ahora dejarme descansar que mañana tendré que deslumbrar a muchas nenas con mi encanto.

- No tienes remedio.-Le reprendió Rose quitándole el peluche de Bob Esponja que llevaba con él desde que tenia uso de razón.

- Rosalie devuélveme a Bob si no quieres que mañana tu pelo parezca un ni…

- ¡TÚ GANAS!

- Siempre gano, acostumbraros.

Y discutiendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada los tres nos quedamos dormidos, menuda noche pasamos…

**Eh aquí el segundo capítulo de Apostando por lo nuestro ¿Que os ha parecido? **

**Espero vuestro reviews, tanto buenos como malos =) El siguiente capítulo será el primer día de Bella en su nuevo instituto ¿Que pensáis que sucederá? Todo en el siguiente capítulo... **

**Por último agradecer a yasmin-cullen por su review, muchos besets y mil gracias! ;D**


End file.
